


One Time

by callmecalypso



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmecalypso/pseuds/callmecalypso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela is always looking for a little bit of love, but it's only skin deep. That is, until a certain someone moves into town. Marian Hawke is rebellious and sassy, just the right type for the queen of coffee. Will Marian and Isabela's relationship be a one time deal, or will it blossom into something they both never could have imagined?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Isabela's Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction in quite a while and this is my first go in years, so any and all constructive criticism is welcome. This chapter is really short but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

In the moderately small town called Kirkwall, sandwitched between a small grocery store and a men's formal wear shop 

sat a coffee shop. This shop didn't have an official name, but everyone in town just called it Isabela's. Isabela was the owner of 

this coffee shop and she was known for being promiscuous and a huge lover of coffee. No one could deny her dedication to her business,

but some were still wary around her. Isabela's reputation was far from spotless and would sometimes drive people away, but the ones who 

truly knew her knew that she was a kind and fun-loving soul. 

The one thing the older women in the community were most worried about was the fact that Isabela was in her early thirties

and was not married, was not even in a steady relationship. She seemed only interested in occasional lovers and one night flings,

and that caused a bit of controversy in the little christian town of Kirkwall. It wasn't a super devout town, mind you, 

but almost everyone believed at least a bit and more than half of the residents went to church at least once a week. Isabela

was among the few who didn't believe and didn't go to church and to some this was a greater offense than how she dealt with her sex

life.  
None of this seemed to bother Isabela, however. She was content serving her coffee and finding occasional comfort in the 

occasional men or women's bed for the night. She never stayed long, however, and she almost never saw the same person twice. She

didn't know why, but nobody had ever caught her attention long enough for her to catch feelings for them besides her ex-husband, 

of which she never mentioned. Thinking about that man made her sick to her stomach, so she avoided the thought of him completely

if she could. She never planned to go through what she did with him again and as such she never planned on being in a relationship

ever again was well. Love wasn't for her, she had decided that a long time ago. She had her job and her friends and that was all 

she needed. 

 

Isabela had sat behind the brown topped counter of her shop reading a magazine and spacing out. It wasn't a very busy time of

day and she only had two customers already taken care of and enjoying their beverages. She sighed and stretched her arms above her head, 

wondering when she should close shop today. It was 2:00 pm on a Wednesday and nothing special was going on later tonight in town

so she thought about closing up around 4 pm. She fantasized about what she'd do after she closed the shop, maybe hit up a bar or 

two and maybe the club with some friends. She smiled to herself as one of the two customers got up to pay for their drink and left.

They left a dollar in her tip jar, which was nice considering how slow the day was. She began psyching herself up for the night she 

would make sure she would have. She considered texting Varric and seeing if he had any idea what they should do tonight and pulled out 

her sleek, red cell phone before shooting her best friend an invite out.

Around an hour and a half later she was cleaning the back counter after she careless spilled a bit of someone's drink.

The shop had a few more customers now since school had just finished for the day and the shop was popular with teenagers and young

adults. She heard the bell for the door open and greeted whoever was coming in automatically as she wiped the counter with the 

dishcloth in her hand. "Why thank you, I feel rather welcome." The voice was higher pitched and had a foreign accent, though she couldn't

judge considering she wasn't from around these parts originally either. She turned to face the customer and the first thing she 

came face to face was a part of piercingly blue eyes. The next thing she noticed was the smirk on the woman's lips and then her

dark and night hair framing her pale face. She was almost completely contrast to Isabela, with her warm brown skin and eyes and her

darker brown hair. Isabela took in the woman's whole face and smirked back. She knew this one would be a regular customer. There was a 

strange feeling in Isabela's chest and stomach, but she ignored it and spoke. "What can I get you, sweet thing?"


	2. Hawke Intro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way the chapter is spaced is different this chapter because I couldn't figure out how to fix the weird way this website was spacing it so I just kept it closer together. Please let me know if having the lines this close together is a problem.

A moving van was parked out in front of an hour on the edge of the town of Kirkwall. This house had been vacant for a few months now, and had finally been sold. The house had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a decent sized kitchen, a small living room, and a furnished basement. This is exactly what Marian and her two roommates had dreamed of. Having just moved from the even smaller town of Lothering,the three had their sights set on a slightly more entertaining life in Kirkwall. It was by no means the biggest city, but they didn't want to move to such a large city where they would feel lost. Here they got the small town feel whilst having more opportunities. It had a university, plenty of stores and a few nice parks. As they were driving through the town Marian could've sworn she spotted a nightclub and a few bars as well. She turned her gaze to her two companions and watched as they unloaded boxes from the back of the van.

Marian's eyes first landed on her younger sister, Bethany. Bethany had the same jet black hair, but her eyes were a beautiful amber color that she happened to get from their mother, who had stayed behind in Lothering with their brother Carver. Marian got her shockingly blue eyes from their father. Bethany had followed Marian when she heard of the university in Kirkwall and was determined to study and get in. Bethany had always been the smartest out of all the siblings, and even though she and Carver were twins they were not very alike at all. The first thing you would notice about Bethany was how she dressed, with her long flowing skirts in browns and black and dark blues and her tank tops and t-shirts. She had what Marian often called a "free-spirit" look, which the others in their small party back home just didn't or couldn't replicate. Despite her rather neutral color scheme for her clothes, Bethany loved the color pink and owned a good many possessions in said color, which was good because Marian and their other roommate had an easy time determining what was Bethany's since neither of them were as fond of the color. 

Marian's eyes switched their gaze to a head of bright orange hair. This was her other roommate, Aveline, who was in her mid thirties and a policewoman. Marian heard Aveline speak in a stern voice to Bethany, which was a very frequent occurrence due to the woman's personality. Aveline was a no-nonsense kind of person, which often made her butt heads with Marian who was still as childish as ever and didn't know when to shut her mouth at times. Aveline took things very seriously most of the time and had an extreme passion for her job. She looked very much the part of a policewoman as well, with her fit body and muscled arms and more angular jaw that got her teased in high school at times. Marian never understood that, she found the woman's face shape unique and endearing and very much fitting of her personality. Aveline had tagged along with Marian and Bethany because her husband had died about a year ago and she couldn't stand to live in the same place she had a life with him. She had told Marian that she needed to get away and find a new place and a new life. Marian was almost positive that Aveline was going to leave even if she and her sister had not, and Marian couldn't think of life without her dear friend. Aveline often kept and got Marian out of trouble, and despite being so stern she did laugh at times and even went out for a drink sometimes. Aveline's idea of fashion was anything practical and comfortable, which usually consisted of jeans and loose button up shirts or t-shirts and tennis shoes. It was a very casual style that didn't bring much attention to her.

 

Running her hand through her own short, black hair Marian took a glance down at her own attire. She was never one to not stand out and liked to "push the envelope", as her mother had said more than a few times. She loved the color black and loved to accentuate with extremely bright colors and always wore her trusty combat boots. She was very fond of skinny jeans, which she was wearing now, and short skirts. Graphic t-shirt's were also a very frequent sighting on her person, as well as jackets and tank tops. She had a stash of colorful shoelaces, belts, jewelry, and hats to help keep her style going. No outfit of Marian's, however, would be complete without her fire truck red bandit scarf. Many thought she dressed much too young for her age, as she was twenty-eight years old and dressed like a teenager, but that never stopped her. Nothing much stopped her, in fact, except maybe anything that could land her in prison for a very long time or could cause harm to her family and friends. 

"Mari, could you PLEASE help carry the boxes in?" Hearing the nickname, she knew it was her sister speaking to her. She shrugged and crossed her arms across her chest, giving a dramatic sigh. "But Beeeth, I'm too pretty for this sort of heavy labor." Bethany rolled her eyes and Aveline sighed before shoving a box into Marian's arms. "Just get to work, the sooner you help the sooner it will be over." Marian let out a little chuckle before finally helping the others unload the boxes into their new home. It was a spacious one floor home with a basement and it gave her so many ideas for the future. Parties, get togethers, sleepovers, they had room for all kinds of things now.

Hours later, the rooms had bene picked out and the necessities were and put in their proper places. Marian was bored, but the TV wasn't hooked up yet and neither was their computer, which wouldn't be much help anyway considering they haven't contacted an internet and cable provider yet. There were books, but most of them were Bethany's and not really her thing. She collapsed onto a box and put her chin in her hand, pouting. She disliked boredom and was hoping an idea would spring forth in her mind as Bethany came out of her room and yawned. "Man, I'm beat. We should go find a coffee place so I can wake up or something." Marian jumped up and hugged her sister before yelling for Aveline. She grabbed Bethany's hand and ran out to the moving truck as Aveline poked her head out of the doorway. "Where in the world are you two off to?" Bethany, with difficulty, turned her head behind her and explained about the coffee shop and Marian being excited to find some thing to do. Aveline nodded and ducked back inside to finish the unpacking and Marian and Bethany drove into town in the moving truck to find a café or something similar. 

Soon, they were lost and confused and attracting a lot of attention. Bethany blushed in embarrassment as the people in the cars next to them stared at the giant moving truck being driven by two moderately young women. "Marian, we're lost. We should pull over and ask where we are." Marian ignored her and continued scanning the buildings before letting out an audible 'aha!' and turning suddenly into a parking lot. Looking out of the windshield, the building the parking lot belonged to didn't seem to have a name, just a logo of a steaming coffee cup as a sign. "Mari, this place is kind of weird. They don't even have a name for it." Bethany was looking around the parking lot and into the buildings windows to see if it seemed like a normal coffee place. Marian scanned the people inside, mostly teenagers or hipster college students. Her eyes suddenly locked onto the dark-skinned beauty behind the counter, who was looking quite irritated. With one glance, Marian could tell that this woman was one she could definitely get along with. She reached into her pocket to find her wallet and opened it to count how much money she had before opening the truck door and stepped onto the pavement and towards the door. Bethany scrambled to follow, lagging a bit behind as she made sure she had money for a drink in her own wallet. Upon opening the door, the woman at the counter yelled out a cheerful greeting. Her voice had a distinct accent and, she decided, was very sultry even when she wasn't trying. Looking around the woman's body she could see the woman was cleaning up a spill, and Marian couldn't help but smile at how well done the woman's nails were. She leaned against the counter and let a smirk paint her face before speaking. "Why thank you, I feel rather welcome."

As the woman turned around, Marian's eyes widened just the slightest as she caught the shimmer of a lip ring in the middle of the woman's lower lip. Next, she noticed that the woman's eyes were just a slightly darker brown than her skin, just like her hair. The woman's entire look gave off a warm yet fun vibe and this thought was only strengthened when the woman reciprocated the smirk Marian had given her with her own smirk on her painted lips. Marian decided at the moment that she'd come to this place more often. The woman spoke once again, her voice dripping with intimacy and intrigue. "What can I get you, sweet thing?"


End file.
